Behind Masks and Makeup
by Zelda's Spirit93
Summary: (Cover art by: Sillie, on Deviantart) "I lost my private life because of being in a band...!" Yamato said glaring at Taichi, who held up his hands in defense. "Sorry..." (Past Sorato, mentioned "taiorato" MAIN: Yamachi, hinted Miora and few other pairings) Takes place a few months before Digimon TRI
1. Image of a Star

So this is something that came across my mind and honestly... frankly after watching the 4th Digimon movie I only wondered

(well in the fanfiction perspective) and after seeing the Sorato picture, what if it was actually a cover

And by cover I mean: What if Sora was actually covering for Yamato's true relationship lol

YAMACHI BABY! :D

I mean I would imagine that if Yamato was seen as a gay rock-star it would lose his popularity. So in turn you know he would ask for help lol

Now before any of you Sora haters even begin (THIS IS NOT A SORA BASHING STORY)

I actually like Sora, so there. I hate it when people downgrade her like that.

SO AGAIN THERE ISN'T ANY BASHING HERE!

Anyways, onto the story. I'll let it explain from here on out:

Warnings... well there is implied lemon here, so get note kay.

Enjoy

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Image of a Star...**_

The room was heavy and hot...

No.

That wasn't even the half of it, as blue orbs looked at the panting male below him, the blue eyed male closed his eyes slightly as he brought his boyfriend closer to him, hugging around his thin yet fit waist.

The other retaliated, wrapping his sun-kissed arms around the lighter completed male and brought his head down for a rough kiss.

The blond haired male didn't struggle, it was common to even begin with as he returned the heated kiss back.

"Yama...to..." The other breathed the moment the lips separated, he held his grip over the other, still feeling the taller one inside of him.

Yamato didn't even bother to slow down his pace as he held the athlete in his arms. His slender hands rubbing slightly against his boyfriend's slender hips.

The brunet let out a shackled moan when he felt the rocker shift.

 _*He's much more vocal this time...*_ The blond haired male thought when he spread the other's legs in order to get a better accommodation.

It wasn't long before Yamato released, the knots in his stomach already twisting when he finally ejaculated inside his boyfriend. Leaving his flushed partner bring on arm over his tired eyes.

Yamato finally pulled out when he laid behind the darker skinned male, they didn't bother to pull a blanket or even a sheet over them. It was warm enough as it was.

"I love you..." The other whispered, turning over to the rocker, a goofish smile on his face.

For a moment Yamato didn't say anything, but stare at those brown orbs, looking at his blue ones in a waiting manner.

"I love you too Chi..." He said snaking his hand towards the brunet's own.

It was times like this that the rocker loved, just seeing the one that he cared for the most and just be himself. And not that stupid personality of the leader of the teenage wolfs. Which honestly they are starting to waver.

If anything they are getting ready to get on the last of his nerves with their constant disputing over their music tastes. He was ready just to break it up.

The door opened. And honestly the couple would have been shocked, or even afraid, but upon seeing the familiar red head, they only bother to pull the sheets up to hide themselves. Well Taichi at least.

This girl already saw her fair share of the famous rocker.

"Again guys? This is the third time this day?" She said turning towards the closet of the room.

"Taichi can't keep his hands off him even if his life depended on it." Yamato stated, earning a flushful glare from the other.

"If I can remember it was YOU who decided to stroke my back with those fingers of yours!" Taichi retorted.

Yamato only shrugged as he started to pull up his dark jeans up, already concealing himself decently. Blue eyes already scanning around for his shirt.

Sora only sighed, already grabbing the items she needed.

"Yamato, it's almost 6:30, we need to go." She said, an indifferent smile on her face.

The leader of the band nodded, matching her expression. "Yeah I know..."

Not that he wasn't happy of joining the former crest barer of love or anything, but...

He gave a small look towards Taichi who was now frantically looking around for his own articles of clothing. There are times where he wished that Taichi would be there with him...

But as far as how being a rocker goes, the moment they find out you're outside of the closet, there was no going back. And most of the time, gay stars are often looked down upon if not spiraling down to failure.

And as selfish as it sounds, he couldn't just let something that happen to what he worked six years for go down to nothing...

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, blue eyes glanced over to the crimson ones.

Sora gave him a knowing sympathetic look. He gave a small nod, knowing very well that there was no way that she would be letting him sulk.

"If our society wasn't such an ass I'm pretty sure you would be with Taichi easily." She stated.

Yamato nodded, sometimes he just loved this girl. No matter what may happen, her advice is worth more than thousands of yen put together. He gave her a quick hug. Something that he was only willing to give to her besides his own boyfriend.

Speaking of which... the brunet gave a small pout when he wrapped his arm over his shoulder. "Aw don't I get one?" He teased, pretending to be hurt.

"Not until you grow up." Yamato said jokingly, but at the same time, almost sounding dead serious.

The three laughed, one of the few things that just made their friendship so strong was the understanding that they shared, sure they do have their constant arguments, but it never got along the way of how they viewed or treated each other.

That was a given fact.

"You guys go on ahead." Taichi said already loosening his hold over Yamato the moment he stopped laughing.

Both gave the former digidestine leader a puzzled look.

"After all, we need to cover any traces of what happened no?" Taichi asked shrugging, both blond and red head nodded.

"Right." Sora said, giving a small smile.

"We'll see you in a few, make sure to get dressed before going, kay." Sora said already making her way with Yamato towards outside.

The band leader opened the door and stepped outside, waiting for his friend to follow, but the red head stopped.

"Oh and Taichi." She called turned towards the now fully dressed soccer player.

The former leader looked at the red haired girl.

"Change the sheets and open a window, I don't need the smell of sex in the room again please." She winked, before taking the offered arm of former friendship crest owner before leaving.

Taichi let out a small huff before going back to Sora's neighbored room and picking up the mess that remained inside.

0o0

The sound of screaming Girls hit the duo's ears sharply the moment their praying eyes caught sight of the blond haired band leader. At the same time giving Yamato a rather large headache as he passed by.

"Just ignore them. That's what I do." Sora said, her arm still resting on his own arched one.

If anything she didn't like it either, but it was necessary. She would do anything for these two, even if it meant faking a relationship with the soon-to-become famous band leader.

He knew that Yamato was the current heartthrob to the majority of the fans, especially the girls. And to be honest, it actually made her sick to the stomach, girls that doesn't even know him had massive crushes on him. Their crushes were out of lust of looks and fame. They don't even know what he and the rest of their friends have done in order to protect the digital and real world.

Or of Yamato's true interests...

 _*If only they knew...*_ She thought, giving a bored look at one of the girls that tried to climb over the fence that prevented the fans to jump at them at this current moment. **_(NOTE 1)_**

When they finally managed to make their way towards the stage the security guards already pushed the fans back. Allowing both of them to make their way through.

At this, both mutually let go of each other and walked their way towards the back stage. Sora adjusted her scarlet scarf around her neck when both made it towards the rooms inside the building.

"You're late dude." One of the band members calls out, holding onto his drum sticks.

"Or were you and your girlfriend grinding before the show." Another snickered, holding onto his prized guitar in his hands.

Yamato try to pale the blush that started to form on his cheeks, they weren't that far off of what they were accusing, wrong person of who he slept with or not, that snide comment was still uncalled for.

"Dude lay off, at least he getting some, unlike you." Another member said, cleaning his keybord with a white rag.

Now it was Sora's turn to turn red.

But before she would say anything Yamato already placed an arm over her's.

"So? at least I get something before the band." He stated, making the red head's eyes open wide in shock and glare at him.

"Unlike the rest of you. When was the last time you guys get laid?" He questioned looking at his bass player specifically.

No one said anything after that.

...

Yamato really wasn't in the mode to actually play honestly. Sora already had left to find and save seats for their friends. But even if they were to come to see him, he really wasn't even wanting to start the concert. Even if it was for a good cause.

Yeah... a school fundraiser... how fun.

Blue eyes glanced over at the light mirror, checking every aspect of his face. The light scent of colon allured his nose. _*Thanks Sora...*_ He thought a tiny smile on his face.

He and Taichi really owed her one, no scratch that, Millions of Times.

If the music industry weren't such homophobic shits. He would give less of fuck to actually be revealing that he was indeed bisexual, and dating his once former best friend nonetheless.

He didn't care about the other fangirls. They weren't with him and his friends saving the digital world, they didn't risk their lives for each other. And they certainly are not the ones he truly loves.

Not at all.

Taichi...

The name lured on his tongue, faint memories came to his head of all those times he spent in the digital world the other digidestines, namely Taichi.

At first he didn't know what to make of him, besides the fact that he was impulsive and certainly reckless. Not really leader-worthy to him back then, but as time passed, especially with his digimon partner Gabumon-

A small pang of pain hit when he could remembered the familiar red-eyed digmon.

Man... he really missed his partner...

Though, he was entirely certain the others did too. All those times they fought against other digimon. And all of them were following right behind the crest barer of courage, and how they stuck with him, without Taichi...-

It was then that he realized how much the team actually really needed Taichi during their adventure, and his unfathomable courage. He was the group's glue; the reason why they stood strong together.

When he was gone, the team was a mess before they slowly separated from each other.

Yamato had lost his way... slowly turning into something that he really wasn't considered as, and friendship...

Without knowing his hand went to his chest, as if expecting the crest that he and the others had once held before to be there, but instead he didn't feel the familiar bump there.

Friendship... at the time did he really deserve to have such a powerful crest with him...?

* * *

 _"Thank You for believing in me..."_

 _"Taichi, you're my true friend! I won't let your friendship be in vain!"_

* * *

Who would have thought at the time those words would mean so much more...

Quite literally... He pondered, remembering the earlier affection with his _"true friend."_

A tint of pink appeared over Yamato's face.

He pushed his hand to his face, rubbing his hand on his face roughly, he really needed to get a grip...

But when he already tried to relax the door opened instantly. The band leader turned over, and to his slight shock, the familiar brunet already made his way inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yamato questioned, though it didn't come out as forceful as he wanted to.

"What? Can't see my boyfriend before he preforms?" Taichi smirked, closing in the blond like a shark with his prey.

"It's not that it-" But the band leader was quickly silenced the moment a darker finger was placed on his lips.

 _*He's not really...*_ The blond thought, and to confirm, the other already placed his soft lips on his own.

 _*Damn You Yagami...*_ He cursed mentally, but he gave in, quickly returning the kiss. At the same time, removing the blue coat the other wore, as it fell to the floor like melting snow.

Their tongues danced, wrapping and motioning with each other, a fight for dominance, but the blissful dancing came to an abrupt stop when there were a quick and loud sets of knocks on the room's door.

As if Yamato burned him, the soccer player cut away from him, a bright red coloring on his cheeks, his expression mixing with the blond's shocked expression. **_(NOTE 2)_**

Taichi pulled quickly away as Yamato inadvertently pushed him right under the table, causing him to hit his forehead in the process. But thankfully the other hid just as the door opened.

It was their band manager.

"Yamato, it's almost time." The elder man said walking inside.

"Uh, right sorry about that Lance, I'll be there in a few." Yamato said, trying severely hard not to stutter his words.

The man with the graying hair rose a brow. "You alright son?" He asked closing in slightly in order to get a better view of the band leader.

"Yeah I'm good, just a little... nervous that's all." He said smoothly. Not entirely a lie considering how he was literally shitting bricks almost getting caught in the moment before the gig manager came in.

"Alright, get out in five alright." He said when he turned around. But before he did, green eyes managed to catch sight of something blue.

He narrowed them when he did, he didn't remember seeing a blue coat like this in the room before.

Sweat was now pouring down Yamato's face like rivers.

 _*Damn You Yagami! Damn You TO HELL!*_ He thought worriedly, his blue eyes only slits from the very fear of getting caught this. Very. Moment...!

"Was someone in here Ishida?" The man asked, now standing in front of the jacket.

"Uh, why do you ask?" Yamato asked, knowing very well what he meant.

"I've never seen a jacket like this before. Is it yours?" Lance asked now picking the blue jacket up.

"Uh, no... It's..." The band leader paused, realizing just how high pitched his voice was.

The older man rose a brow. "It's what?"

"It's... Takaru's!" He wheezed out, his brother coming into mind.

"Your little brother?" The older man asked, inspecting the blue article of clothing.

 _*Why they hell do you care so DAMN MUCH!?*_ The band leader asked, getting severely annoyed with his questioning, but didn't dare say or even express anything.

"Oh, very well... because it obviously doesn't belong to a woman, it's much too masculine for it to be." He said, giving a knowing glint at the younger male.

"Of course sir." Yamato said, rubbing the back of his head, his eyes closed ridiculously.

"Alright, oh, it's time, you better be going." Lance said placing the blue jacket on the chair before already making his way to the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out soon, need to fix my hair and all. Look my best for all the ladies you know." He said, laughing a bit too much between words.

The older man just sighed before closing the door behind him.

...

Might make this a multi-chapter, I dunno what do you guys think lol

Yeah, this is something that came into mind a while back.

Now before you guys start wondering, this story takes place about a few months before tri, so yeah, they are much older than in Adventure 02, but before tri, so yeah.

Anyways like I said, this story is something I feel like it would happen if Yamato and Taichi were a couple you know. lol

I mean, even in real life homosexuality is looked down upon severely, even to famous people you know.

I feel that this controversial topic would reflect in this anime too. So yeah.

Anyways here are the:

 _ **Notes:**_

 ** _(1) Know that face everyone gave to Jyou about "lets believe he has a girlfriend" scene._**

 ** _That's the face that Sora gave all the fangirls lol_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _(2) Remember their faces from Adventure 02 when Jun finally caught up with them at the camp sight._**

 ** _Just imagine those faces. lol_**

 ** _..._**

Well that's all, tell me what you guys think ^^


	2. A Mask

Special thanks to Sillie, on Deviantart for allowing me to use her picture for the story's cover art.

Give her a round of applause.

*And go check out her art work, seriously her work is amazing :D

...

So here it is, I guess I will continue it considering how the idea wouldn't leave me alone, that and people wanted me to finish it lol

There is a time skip in here, so be aware of that kay.

There is some Sorato friendship, (some implied past, but that's it, their pairing mutually ended in the past, I promise) and some hinted Yamachi in chapter.

Warnings: Hinted sexual themes (mostly past) some cursing and well hinted homophobia that's about it

Well anyways enjoy ^^

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: A Mask...**_

The band leader instantly relaxed the moment his manager was gone, with his cheeks turning red he snapped around to see his boyfriend. Who was deliberately holding his nose.

"That Hurt Yama!" He yelled, still tending to his nose. Which made the other raise brow to his hairline. He could have sworn that he saw him hit his forehead...?

"I think you broke my nose...!" The other cried, tending to his red nose, Yamato blinked, and even more when he saw the red blood that started dripping.

"Shit, let me see." Yamato said moving towards his boyfriend and moving his darker completed hand away from his face. He noticed the small bruising that started to occur on the bridge of the nose, but if anything there was nothing out of the normal.

"You're fine." The band leader said indifferently, now moving away when he realized his boyfriend was alright.

"Kind of your fault anyway." Yamato said, brushing the front of his hair once he was in front of the mirror.

"How was it MY Fault?!" Taichi questioned now pinching his nose with a couple of tissue papers.

"Coming to my make-up room without my permission. Furthermore risking my cover." The band leader said, pushing the last strand of blond hair out of the way before turning to the brunet. Who gave him a glare in the process.

"Whaever." He said, the "t" sounding muffled due to the swelling of his nose.

Footsteps occurred passed the band leader's door.

"You should probably go before the others come inside too." Yamato said, now starting to pick up his prized guitar. Taichi huffed before taking the whole box of tissues with him.

"Oi! Taichi!" Yamato said, his eyebrows slant at his eyes, but the other already left... with the tissue box...

A hand went to his forehead in irritation.

 _*Yeah... that's my dear boyfriend... *_ He thought annoyed. He looked at the time, seeing that the concert was about start soon. Placing the black guitar strap over his shoulder, he started making his way towards backstage.

...

The screaming and the shouting ringed in the blond's ears, but like always he ignored them as he continued on his song. The rich but almost angry beat hitting behind him, as he added his own vocal and bass talent, making sure to hit his voice at the right tune and matching to the song into a perfect mesh.

Yamato almost felt like he was floating with the words as he continued to bring them out. He almost forgot the song even finished, the moment the drums stop beating.

The rabid cheers and screams of the fangirls buzzed in his ears again. But even so he gave them a small wave.

"Thank You! That's All For Tonight!" He said, handing out more friendly waves. He could sense someone behind him, when looked jut using his sharp blue eyes, the familiar figure of the high school principal stood. Yamato handed him the mic before retreating with the rest of the band. But not before he heard what the Principal had to say:

"A special thanks for the Teenage wolves by making this possible. Give them another round of applause." He said, and obviously the screaming continued even as the band made their way towards backstage, and it continued to rage on, even as the principal now excused everyone to go home.

Yamato didn't even bother to look back when he hosted his guitar in his arms with him and following the rest of the band behind the curtains. He sighed, at least it's going to be much more qu-

"Dude! You need to work on your keys right! You almost made me lose my solo rhythm!" The lead guitarist said, glaring at the keyboard player.

Boy was the band leader wrong...

"You were the one playing too fast! Show Off!" The keyboard player shouted, jabbing a finger at the other.

"Why You-"

"Hey knock it off!" Yamato said getting in between both band members, while holding his arms at both directions of them, making the space between the two musicians larger.

"Piss off Ishida!" The lead guitarist said, his dark brown eyes glaring at him.

 _*Could this day get anymore frustrating...!*_ The blond thought, his patience running thin.

"In case you haven't realized we are still in the fundraiser event, which is taking place _IN School!_ " The blond said, his brows slanting.

"Apart from ruining our image, no fights are permitted on school grounds. And furthermore, you guys can settle this in another place at another time." Yamato said roughly; the moment he saw that the two had cooled down slightly, did the band leader moved away from the center to see both members clearly.

Both boys gave him one final harsh glare, before facing each other with one heck of a nasty expression.

"At that park at eleven o'clock. No later!" The lead guitarist demanded.

"Find by me!" The pianist said, giving the guitarist a stink eye before taking his lead with his instrument with him.

Yamato shut his eyes tightly, placing a hand on his forehead in irritation. He wasn't sure what annoyed him more, the fangirls or the band immature's behavior in general...!?

"Yamato~!" A high pitched, feminine voice shouted at him cheerfully.

Every nerves in his entire body stop cold the moment he heard _that_ voice.

 _*HOW THE **HELL** DID SHE GET IN HERE!?*_ The boy thought as he quickly made a dash away; completely forgetting that he had his bass with him. He jumped over the black case before him and bursting away from the drum player, all in the same time aiming to run outside of the building.

He sincerely needed to get away from that red head! He made a sharp turn, instantly opening the door and tumbling inside. Had he not gotten the stair handle bar he would have fallen right down the long fleet of stairs.

"Oh! Were did you go!?" Jun called out, looking around the hallway.

Sweat poured down the band leader's face when she walked by his door. The band leader didn't dare make a sound, when he saw the familiar red hair of the current Digidestine leader's sister though the door's rectangular window. Yamato didn't bother to even look at the shadow of the bottom of the door crack as he scooted slightly closer to the door to avoid getting spotted by the girl through the rectangular window. The tension was so thick that he could swear he could cut with with a knife, actually he felt like he couldn't even breath because of this girl...-

And what felt like an eternity, when the girl couldn't find him, she finally gave up and left to search for him somewhere else.

 _*Thank Digimon...*_ He thought with relief. Honestly!? How could Daisuke deal with a girl like this?! He almost felt sorry for wanting to pick a fight with him after he started bad-mouthing his sister. In a way Yamato couldn't really blame him...

Even if it's not the best choice how to treat siblings...

Yamato felt his lungs breath back to life when he took a long inhale of air. When he was certain his legs would support him, he stood up, and with a bit of help from the handlebars he got back to his feet. Reluctantly he wrapped his hand around the yellow door knob, it took only a few seconds when the blond finally decided to open the door and leave. He prodded his head out and look both sides of the hallway, finding it Jun-less. Another sigh escaped his lips when he emerged from the room, but the moment he turned to the direction of backstage a hand was suddenly placed over his shoulder.

Every nerve in his body freezed once again as his face screwed up in fear. _*For the love of...!*_

"You alright Yama?" The soothing voice asked.

Scratch that, _*THANK YOU LOVE!*_ He thought alleviated, referring to the his friend's crest of love when he turned around to meet crimson eyes.

"Thank goodness it's you Sora..." He sighed in relief, making the girl raise a brow.

"You okay? You look like you saw a ghost?" She asked, slanting an eye slightly in confusion.

"You could say that..." The blond slumped, he could still recall his craziest fangirl of all...

"Another fangirl Ishida?" Another voice spoke, making Yamato pause for a moment before he spun around to see a tall male.

"Oh, no... uh..."

The older man laughed. "It's alright, I mean many girls would practically throw themselves at you Ishida."

Yamato gave a mental glare at his band manager. "You know I wouldn't accept their offer Lance."

"Because of your girl?" The elder man said motioning to the red head.

 _*No. Because I'm dating A GUY!*_ Yamato thought, but instead he said. "Yeah, I wouldn't betray her in a million years." He said giving a smile and hugging the short haired girl by the waist.

Blue eyes widen for only a moment when Sora gave a faint blush and hugged him back. _*That's it, I'm going to give this girl a big round of flowers and an expensive box of chocolate.*_ He thought with a small smile; Sora is an excellent actor.

His band manager give him a small look before shrugging at the 'couple'. "Alright, you two must head home, the gig is over." Lance started to leave, but after his third step he paused, only turning his head towards the duo.

"And for the love of goodness Ishida, you may have a body, but please don't use it tonight." The manager joked at the same time gave the two a quick wink before turning around and making his way out the hall; his salt and pepper hair soon vanished along side with him when he made a turn down the hallway.

Neither of the two had to fake a blush at that comment.

A vein tick appeared at the corner of Yamato's head as the blush darken. "Why that no good son of a-!"

Sora placed a hand on his shoulder quickly silencing his cursing. "Just ignore it and let's go." She said taking him by the arm. "Besides Taichi is waiting." She whispered closely to his ear.

Well... that's some good news for once.

...

Taichi was the first to give him a lung-crushing bear hug the moment they crashed into each other. Thankfully besides their rightful siblings and Sora, no one else was around to see their affection.

"Easy, I have to carry my bass back home you know." Yamato said, gently pushing his boyfriend away after a brief second of contact.

"Can you blame me!? You did awesome!" Taichi said happily. Even with that bandage over his nose, his still looked incredibly cute. Yamato thought, mindful of keeping his blue gaze on the the soccer player's copper eyes and not on anywhere else that owns them.

"Well yeah if-MPH!" The blond never got to finish before the brunet crashed his lips against his. The usual spark and warmth shrouded over Yamato at the touch of his boyfriend's lips. And that feeling increased ten-fold when the shorter male wrapped his slender arms around his neck. The blond barely had a chance before Taichi removed himself from the leader of the band.

Yamato's face turned the slightest amount of pink, which earned him a series of chuckles and giggles in the room. That only worsted the blush, making him give a flushed glare at the soccer player.

"Damn It Yagami!"

 ** _One Week later..._**

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would have said you were the girl of the relationship." Sora commented slightly, taking another spoonful of her ice cream into her mouth.

Yamato gave her a curious glance away from his phone. "Why would you say that?"

"You're the one who texts more and not to mention blush more when around him you know." She whispered lowly, making sure the other costumers that sat besides their table didn't hear her.

Yamato blinked. "What?"

"Oh and don't forget the eyeliner."

Yamato gave her a small glare. "I don't wear eyeliner!"

"The gigs?" She questioned, taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"It's part of the act." Yamato declared, not realized his voice cracking a bit from embarrassment. That only earned a smirk from the short haired girl.

"It's true you know." Sora continued, taking another spoonful of her frozen treat, ignoring the continued glare from the other.

"Actually now that I think about it..." She placed another spoonful of her vanilla ice cream in her mouth, but this time she let the plastic spoon remain her mouth for a while, looking up with a pondering look on her face.

"You acted the same way when we first started dating. You know _texting and blushing a lot_." She said, taking the plastic spoon away from her mouth and pointed at him with in a as 'a matter of fact' manner.

"I don't ever recall doing that." The rocker said looking away from his phone and towards the red haired girl.

"Well it's true, _I can bet my arm_ that it happened." The read head said giving a smirk at him.

"Really how?" He asked? Though he was a tiny bit worried, Sora usually said she would 'bet her arm' when she KNOWS that she's right. In fact, the observant red head was the first to find out about... well Taichi and his relationship... Yeah not pleasant memories when she 'walked' in.

His blue eyes looked down when she pulled out her white flip-phone and showed him a picture. A screenshot.

There were multiple green messages on the left side, and approximately only five red texts on the right.

Yamato were the green texts.

The blond gave a heavy sigh, great...

He wanted to kick himself for taking on the challenge he made with Sora two years ago, that unfortunately is _still burning_ alive today.

"What do you want this time?" He asked in defeat.

"Well, I saw this cute red hat that matches with these nice pair of boots at this one store." She mused, grinning.

There was a loud thud from a head bang on the table across from Sora, causing the former crest barer of love to giggle in an almost evil notion. The challenge consisted of the loser that was wrong about a certain subject or situation, having to buy something that the other wanted when proven right over any subject matter. And it didn't matter how much it costed, as long as the other actually used it.

Seem like a good deal at the time...

The red head stopped her giggling with a smirk.

"And it has to be those specific pair Yama." She said, using his nickname. Again this is only something that he was willing to let Sora use for the sake of looking like, quote-in-quote: _they were together_.

Though the band leader didn't mind it one bit. He really did trust Sora, she was his best friend apart from Taichi, she went through a lot crap during the last 2 years in order to cover for his and Taichi's relationship. Sora had dealt with multiple threats and detest from other females of multiple age groups, and in one case had almost gotten in a physical fight with a band of girls because she "is dating him." Had Taichi and his soccer coach not caught them in time, who knows what would have happened to her...

Yamato had to surpass a shiver at the mere thought, Sora really went through so much trouble just for them...

 _*She really deserves her crest...*_ He thought with a tiny smile. Sora really has such a big heart, it's almost impossible to hate her. Seriously who could really hate her?

Twin blue eyes blinked realizing just how much he dozed off there for a moment. But the moment he looked at the girl to say something, the red head gave him on heck of a serious look.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, raising a brow, Sora looked at both side, using only her crimson eyes before pulling something out of her leather purse.

Blue eyes looked at her slender hand as it was extend towards him, he looked at it before realizing it is a folded piece of paper. The band leader looked at the parchment before back at Sora's crimson eyes.

"What is-" But he never finished it when he saw the hurried, but neatly scribbled lettering on top of it.

 _'Read this in the restroom silently.'_

Yamato looked up and gave Sora a small look. The red haired girl only returned to her frozen treat, but her eyes were on him, before darting them to a side. The blond gave her a puzzled look. Sora blinked impatiently and bit the spoon in her mouth harshly to the point he could see the muscles tensing her thin neck. The red head darted those crimson irises again and again rapidly to the same direction.

Yamato then took the hint; he only angled himself only so sightly to look towards the direction of where the girl indicated. There right behind him, remained seated a semi-tall woman wearing a black baseball cap that concealed the majority of her short hair and dark sunglasses hiding her eyes. She was taking an awfully A LOT of selfies in their particular direction.

The sad part was... she wasn't even in the selfies.

He looked back at the red head, who took another bite of her treat and gave him a knowing look.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." Yamato said playing along with the role, stuffing the paper inside his pocket before hurrying towards the restroom.

"Don't take too long~" Sora gave him a playful smile with her playful words.

Heck if he didn't know any better, he would have been rather convinced that she meant that in such an impatient girlfriend tone and the the 'message' behind those words.

The lead musician went through the cafe as quickly as he could without drawing too much attention and making it towards the restrooms. Imagine his relief when he made his way in, that there was no one inside the room. But he still played it safe and entered inside one of the green stalls.

He stood away a fair distance in front of the toilet and carefully opened the parchment.

...

 _Yamato, we have a problem._

 _Apparently from what I heard from Tennis practice, there is a rumor going around that some people think we aren't "dating" and other rumors are going around that apparently there are some people saying that they have seen you hanging out quite a bit with Taichi to be more than just friends. I'm afraid the 'secret' might be no longer a secret... I dunno what else I can really do, except continue to pretend that 'I'm your girlfriend.'_

 _I spoke to Taichi about this, and he's also been hearing these rumors during his soccer practice as well._

 _Meet us at my house today later at 7. We are going to discuss more about this matter. Alright._

 _P.S: Rip and flush this paper down the toilet._

...

As if the paper had electrocuted him, the paper slipped from his hands and floated down the floor.

 _*Oh Shit...! OH SHIT!*_ He thought, as worry bubbled inside him. This isn't good... This is not happening!?

 _*Calm your self Ishida... there is a solution to this. There always is!*_ He told himself.

 _*But this isn't the Digital World.*_ Another thought coursed through him.

No...

Realization never hit him so hard before. No. This wasn't the Digital World... It was the REAL world.

And A Homophobic World At That!

* * *

 _"What are you going to do you piece of shit!"_

 _"Yeah you and your little pathetic little boyfriend you fag!"_

* * *

Yamato instantly winced, shutting his eyes and hugging his arms around him.

"Not again... not again..." He whispered to himself.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The blond haired male blinked, the hold around him loosen slightly.

"Yamato, are you okay, you've been in there for some time." Sora asked, though it sounded a bit muffled considering how the door blocked her voice.

"..."

"Yama?" She called out again.

"I'm good, just... give me a minute." He said quickly picking up the wrinkled parchment from the floor before ripping it in shreds before putting them in the toilet and flushing them down the drain.

 **...**

Yeah that's it for now. I know it's short, but for the most part that just how it is really.

I did plan for it be longer, but honestly I didn't know how to combine it right after that, so I'll leave it as it is, don't worry more will come lol

So yeah, the sad part about the woman with selfies, actually happened to me and my cousin(Darkyami1214) once. You could say that Darkyami1214 was suppose to take lead over this role once in a school play, and well this selfie girl was part of the school newspaper editor and thought it would be some great news to put on that stuff.

And this girl was taking a bunch of selfies while we were eating at Taco Bell lol.

Let's just say that she was warned and almost kicked out of the school newspaper committee and stuff.

(Dark actually knew the girl, so that's why she assumed it would be okay XD)

Well that's all really.

See you guys in the next chapter :)


	3. If I Could, I Would

Now here we are I'm so happy people love my last chapter, now here's the third ;D

Anyways, nothing much here expect to continue what happen from the last chapter.

There is some more past Sorato here, but don't worry, the main pairing is STILL Yamachi :D

Anyways that's it onwards :)

Warning: Hinted Homophobia, mentioned bullying, sexual themes

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: If I Could, I Would..._**

The tension between the two teens was strong, probably strong enough to lift weights. And even the nice sunset that occurred in Obdaiba with a gentle breeze didn't drop any tension the stuck between the duo as they walked toward the girl's home.

Sora looked at him at the corner of her crimson hues, just by looking at her friend's face just made her gave one of her own sad expression visible. It was rather evident on Yamato's face that he contained pessimistic thoughts swimming in his head. And as much as the red head really wanted to help, she couldn't, the only way she would be able to is the meeting with his boyfriend at her house like they planned. With an audible sigh and a quick adjustment of her bag over her shoulder she face Yamato.

"Still thinking about it?" Sora asked, causing the famous band leader stop walking for a second. Blue eyes met crimson, she matched his intense gaze on her, fire against ice but as expected he looked away.

"I would rather talk about it after meeting up with Taichi." He muttered, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans as deep as he could.

Sora gave him another sympathetic look, and as much as Sora wanted him about it to relieve some of that stress off his shoulders. She knew as much as anyone of their friends that he was like he was on steroids. Completely silent and secretive of their thoughts and life.

And if anything, that wasn't a healthy type of reaction over emotions.

And she was more than certain that he knew that. Being the former owner of the crest of friendship, he would know these kinds of things naturally. Sometimes she wished that he would take his advice once in a while… but she could only get as far as getting him to speak about his mind as hugging a Meramon without getting any kind burn…

With a heavy sigh, the red head continued on, narrowly missing an older woman with a young child walking down the sidewalk as she power-walked in the opposite direction of the two teens.

...

When the two finally made it to their destination, they saw the well-known raven haired brunet standing right outside of the door of Sora's apartment. Apparently he was listening to some music as he bobbed his head up and down as he leaned against the wall, with his left leg supporting his weight as the other cropped itself against the wall.

But he didn't have the music all the way up because the moment Sora took one step close, he opened his chocolate eyes, "Yo." He greeted taking off the black earbuds from his ears.

Yamato swallowed, usually his boyfriend would greet him with a large bear hug or his trademark grin. But the male athlete did neither of those things...

The blonde bit his lip. * _Yeah, this isn't good...*_

"Let me." Sora said, Taichi nodded and moved to the side away from the door.

The only girl of the three pushed her hand in her red purse, searching around for a moment before pulling the keys from in her purse. She simultaneously flipped to the house key, "Mom isn't home at this time since she has the night-shift." She added before inserting it into the keyhole and opening the door for her friends.

She held the door open just long enough for the couple to walk in, once both the brunet and blonde entered inside her home. Sora popped her head out, she scanned both sides of the apartment hallway for anyone. Even in front of her just in case any helicopters flew by.

Hey. One could never be too cautious.

Nothing thankfully.

With a small smile she returned her head inside her own home before she utterly closed the door behind her.

The only girl of the trio wasn't surprised to see Taichi already make himself at home, as he sat down on the couch, he cropped his arm up on the head rest and deemed himself comfortable. Yamato also did the same, but at a much slower and relaxed pace, and definitely much quieter while he sat down besides his boyfriend.

"Would you guys like anything drink? I mean it's been a quite a day." She offered, taking a quick peek inside her fridge.

Both boys shook their head. But just in case she still took three water bottles outside of the chilled fridge and brought them with her to the living room and ultimately setting them down on the coffee table. The girl of the three sat herself across from the boys, leaning forward and supporting her upper weight by her arms bent over her quadriceps.

Dead silence ringed between the three, with different shades of eyes glancing at each other.

Blue eyes closed slowly and leaned forward. "So what it going on?"

Both athletes shared a look at each other; they gave a short nod to each other.

"There were some rumors about us Yama." Taichi answered, facing his boyfriend and leaning back nonchalantly.

"And like what the note I gave you said, I've been hearing rumors that people 'supposedly' think that you and I aren't dating. Which is true, but still..." Sora stated, taking her own water bottle and opening it. "Honestly, I wanted to talk to you guys to see if you wanted to do something about it." She continued, this time taking a small sip of the clear liquid.

"Well, we can't just not do anything... something or rather someone, needs to stop those rumors." Taichi said this time mimicking Sora and Yamato's posture and leaning forward.

Sora chucked him a water bottle, and due to his quick reflexes the male acquired in soccer practice he caught it.

"Thanks." He stated to the girl before returning to the subject. But not without taking a sip out of it.

"Well what can we do?" Sora asked again, looking at the both males.

"Yama?" Taichi asked, removing his lips from the water bottle and turning towards his boyfriend.

But the band leader didn't answer as he continued to look at the wooden floor. And unbeknownst to the others, his thoughts are a current mess; in all honesty... he didn't really know what to do, this isn't something that he's really dealt with before. He couldn't look at the multiple possibilities that can either help or harm them.

"Yama? Earth to Yama." A tanned hand waved in front of his face, the blonde blinked, reeling back at the sudden sight. Blue orbs turned towards the owner of that appendage, he didn't even bother to glare. The bass player didn't really have that much energy to do so.

"You alright? You're really out of it." Taichi continued, raising a brow at him.

"It's nothing, it's just..." He trailed off, as more pessimistic thoughts returned to his head.

"You know it's not nothing, and you know that if we don't do anything about this situation, it's only going to escalate to the point where we can't handle it anymore Yamato." Sora quirked, crossing her arms over her supple chest.

The band leader let out a long sigh. "I know..."

Taichi arched his brows in worry, something was off about his boyfriend. He knew that the other was usually silent, but more of a soft-spoken kind of silent, not the entirely silent treatment kind... If Yamato usually had a problem or something bothering him, he would either tell him or Sora.

-Alright. Sometimes… but still!

But at least he would pay attention when other are talking. By the looks of it, the pale blond obviously wasn't listening to even half of the conversation.

One brief idea swam in the athlete's head. And well, he was probably going to get smacked for it, but-

"Yama." Taichi said, this time making the other look at him.

"What is-" Yamato never got to finish when suddenly the other grabbed both side of his head, and pulled him towards him. Soft lips touched his own, and for a moment, the soccer player did nothing, except press harder against his.

Yamato's blue orbs widen massively and quickly started pushing against the other chest. But the soccer player's hold kept him in place, Yamato would have given a loud groan, but the other's strong pressure over his lips wouldn't allow him. But at the same time, he couldn't help but want to return the kiss.

However, when he did finally respond to the sudden affection, Taichi already pulled away; Yamato could feel the heat burn on his cheeks.

"What The Fuck Yagami!?" He cursed, glaring at the brunet. "Now is NOT the Time For THIS!" He shouted, standing up from the couch rapidly.

"Exactly." The original Digidestined leader said, with a stoic look on his face. Making the other Digidestined blink and stare at the darker complected male in surprise.

"Nani?" Yamato stuttered.

"That kiss isn't appropriate, but neither is your actions. Right now we need to focus on the problem. Not on anything else." Taichi said, giving his boyfriend such a serious tone that it almost gave shivers to the blonde.

"And for the most part, I know this isn't the Digital World, but we need the Yama we knew who could give perfect arguments and clear thinking." Taichi continued, his eyebrows slanting against his copper eyes.

"That's all we need Yama..." The other said, relaxing his eyebrows and staring at the other with mixed worry and compassion. But despite that, the band leader couldn't say anything, well mostly for the sudden change of Taichi's character…- but also because of the situation.

But...-

"You're right Taichi." He admitted calmly, turning to see both Taichi and Sora.

"Shikashi..." He started before the others could really put their own input. "There really isn't much that we can really do, except..."

"Except for what?" Sora asked raising a brow to her hairline. But the blond of the three looked down at the floor once again, as if ashamed about the thought.

"Yama, what is it?" The only girl asked again, giving him a questioning look. The band leader didn't look up again.

"Yama, tell us, what is it that you were thinking." Taichi continued, placing a warm hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. The other jerked slightly, but enough to make the other remove his hand and look at the lighter complected male with a puzzled expression.

"wesdunseeaotherasmun" The older teen mumbled, and lowered his head somehow even lower.

"What?" Taichi questioned leaning in slightly.

"That we... dunseeachotheramun." He repeated softly as his eyes hid in his blonde bangs shadows.

"Yama, look I can barely hear you, just sa-"

"I said that we don't see each other as much!" The blonde shouted, lifting his head to reveal his frustrated expression and partially glassy eyes. Taichi moved away from the band leader with a shocked and sadden expression.

"What?! Yama You can't do that." Sora said standing up from her seat to stare at the other shocked. "Look honestly you shouldn't care much about what others say about you and Taichi! If anythi-"

"If what? Look Sora, I don't see any other option, the fact that this can go spiral to disaster to all three of us! It's best that Taichi and I don't see each other as much as we used to..." He said gripping his fists. He didn't like this anymore than Sora, but he knew that it would lessen down the rumors and such.

"But you guys hardly have anytime to see each other enough as it is. Just because of some rumors, that actually happen to be true, shouldn't be much. I mean what proof do they really have? And for the most part, you have way too many fangirls; they are too desperate to think or even KNOW that you're Bisexual!" The female argued, slanting her brows against her reddish brown eyes.

"It's not that simple Sora!" He shouted, glaring at the only girl in the room. "It's not like when we were dating! We didn't have to worry about rumors since we actually hung out with each other like a couple!"

"Oh so you're going to bring that up again!?" Sora questioned, her face turning red in frustration and hinted embarrassment.

"That's not the point!" The blonde retorted, turning equally red.

"Oh yeah, I could see that! Just like how you were when we-" The girl cut herself off sharply, her face now burning the same color as her hair. Yamato wasn't that far behind with his own face color.

"That's **DEFINITELY NOT** the Point!" The band leader shouted flusteredly.

Sora's crimson eyes widen in shock. "I didn't-"

 **"ENOUGH!"** Taichi shouted, standing up and slamming his hands on the coffee table making the other two occupants jump.

The soccer player gave a long agitated sigh. "Yelling and arguing at each other isn't going to solve the problem."

A mix of groans and sighs coursed inside the room. Taichi pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, before facing the two previous Digidestines again. "I think... Yamato does have a point-"

"But Taichi-"

"Look, I know that you don't like the idea Sora. But do you think that I like the idea any more than either one of you?" He questioned, making the bearer of the love crest look away with her eyes for a bit. "And I am more than certain that Yama isn't found of it either." Taichi said; copper eyes moving towards the slightly blushing blond, who was desperately attempting to pale his blush.

"But he has a point, the less we see each other a bit, the lesser the rumors." The original Digidestine leader said, almost surprising himself how wise that sounded, even for him. But nonetheless he continued.

"It seems to be the best bet we have for now."

The room gotten silent again. And for a short time, no one bothered to even look at each other, much less say anything. But just as Yamato was about to break the ice, the door opened.

Sora blinked, her eyes darting towards the clock.

10:12 p.m.

Had they really been arguing and debating that long!?

"Sora I'm home I ho-" Toshiko Takenouchi started as she hulled plastic bags with her, but paused at the sight of both boys. Instantly she furrowed her brows only slightly, but place a small smile on her face.

"Oh hello boys." She said pleasantly.

"Hi Mrs. Takenouchi, sorry for being here so late, Taichi and I were about to leave." Yamato said, grabbing his boyfriend's arm already starting to go. But the older woman smiled softly.

"Oh it's alright, make yourselves at home." She said, placing the plastic bags on the counter.

Sora sighed, before walking right behind the two males. "I'll let you guys decide if you want to stay; mom and I don't mind if you stay a bit longer." Sora whispered.

"Thanks." Taichi said, sitting back down. Yamato gave a small groan. Leave it to their _dear leader_ wanting to relax longer than necessary...

Sora giggled at their expression before heading towards her room. "So, _do_ you guys need a place to crash?" She asked, poking her head out her room's entry, another smile appeared over her slightly tanned face upon how both boys look at each other in confusion.

...

Sora gave a long stretch before falling onto her bed, her head hitting the pillow felt so soft that she almost didn't believe it. But as she was about to lift the covers over her frame, there someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said, sitting back up, when the door opened, she recognized the black hair instantly.

"Okaasan..."

"Sora, are you sure that you don't mind that they stay for the night?" Her mother asked looking at her.

"Yes, I don't mind. You already know that they are together." Sora said, giving her mom a tiny smile. It was no lie that Mrs. Takenouchi already knew of her friend's relationship. Though she wasn't entirely against it, she wasn't supportive either...

Rather... one could say that she's mostly indifferent about the boy's attraction to each other.

"It'll be fine Okaasan, remember I act as the girlfriend. Yama and I moved on already." Sora said with another tiny smile.

The black haired woman gave her daughter a sigh, there were times where she would ask herself if she would be able to talk her daughter of being out of this mess. But she knew better...

After all her little baby was as stubborn as her own husband...

"Alright... you know I only look after you right?" Toshiko asked, her caramel eyes looking directly at Sora's crimson ones.

"Yes mama..." The young girl stated, using the first word she ever called her mother when she first started talking as a baby.

It warmed Toshiko heart before rubbing her daughter's short hair, "Sleep well Sora. You may not have school tomorrow, but I don't want to hear any complaints about not wanting to wake up."

"Okaasan, that only happened once." Sora giggled, and pulled a white pillow to her body.

Her mother gave her a playful smile. "Still don't want to hear another."

Sora laughed a bit even when her mother left the room and closed the door behind her. When the girl returned her gaze back her bed, she then drifted them to her clock.

11:16 p.m.

It almost seemed too early to fall asleep, but she really doubted with what happen today, she is certain that she would hardly get any sleep at all.

Her thoughts drifted back at the couple. No doubt that they would be cuddling if not _grinding_ it right now.

The mere thought made the girl give a smirk, _*I guess it can't be stopped, with a week without really seeing each other that much thanks to school and the media, I doubt they can't help it for tonight.*_

But even so...

A small blush appeared over her face. All those time she had _her share_ with the now famous rocker... who would have thought it wouldn't have lasted long. Though in a way, she didn't mind it for some reason. After all, they both really didn't see each other as a grand couple like they thought for a good four months before finally breaking it off.

Well… she was the one to speak to Yamato about it and well, they became like friends again. Nothing out of the ordinary.

But took about maybe another month and a half before Taichi and Yama finally made themselves an item. With a little help of course.

A large grin appeared over her face at the memory at the Ferris wheel.

Yup good memories...

A small chill ran down her skin when she stood from her bed and turned off the lights. With just being in a single tank top with boy shorts one would imagine how it got a bit cool in her room. But even so she made her way towards her bed before pulling the sheets over her lithe frame. Tomorrow was another day.

And all they really had to do is wait for it.

...

He couldn't close his eyes. He really couldn't...

"Ne Yama, can't sleep?" Taichi asked within the darkness, making the other sigh.

"How'd you guess?" The band leader asked, looking at the ceiling.

"You tend to shift when you can't sleep." The other answered as a matter of fact.

The band leader inhaled and exhaled deeply. _*Just how is it that he knows me so well...? I thought I was the one with the crest of friendship...*_

"Guess you're right." The blonde paused for a moment, finding it a bit easier to see in the darkness now. "I'm just... wondering, what might become between us... you know the three of us?" Yamato asked, now facing his boyfriend.

"Yama."

"I mean, apparent from my image as a star and your dream to become a soccer player, it almost seems like it's impossible for us to be together."

"Yama."

"And what about Sora, she dealt with harassment in the past just because _'she's with me'_ I don't know if I really want her to go through with that again you know."

"Yama..."

"I mean yeah she was the one to come up with the idea, but sti-"

"Yamato!" Taichi shouted, making the band player freeze his words.

"Look... I know you are worried, but for the most part, you're being too cautious. And quite frankly... you need to chill."

"Tai-"

"How about we rest for a bit..." Brown eyes came clear in the darkness.

"I don't know if...-" Yamato words were dropped the moment he felt his boyfriend shift in the queen size bed. And within moments he felt the thin athlete on top of him.

"I guess if you won't go to sleep might as well tire you out." Taichi said that luscious smile arching his lips.

Blue eyes widened when those soft lips dropped on his own. Yamato had no time to stop him when felt him shift his hips closer to his groin area.

 _*Damn it Ya-Yagami...!*_ He groaned mentally when he finally gave in and returned the kiss. He let lose a growl in his throat before pushing his tongue at the other's lips. He complied and opened his mouth, allowing Yamato to thrust his tongue inside.

Their tongues danced together, moving in every corner and colliding with each other in an everlasting rhythm.

And as much as either one wanted it to last, they were humans and unfortunately needed air. So after a few minutes they finally gave up separated as a long thin trail of saliva stretched between them. Both males were able to see the other's flushed face clearly.

"Tired yet?" Taichi asked with a broad grin. But the male beneath him returned the grin as well.

"Not yet." The blonde purred.

 _*Damn his voice…*_ Taichi thought a small shiver running down his spine. No wondering many girls would get swoon from that trait Yama had alone.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to do more." The brunet whispered, moving in close, snatching another kiss from the male beneath him. Their tongues continued to dance, but not without another piece of action and the shorter male proceeded to move his slender but rough hand down the blonde's abdominal, feeling the ripples of the light tight muscles there. And his digits continued to move until he felt a waist band.

Yamato let lose a gasp when the other left his lips and rapidly pulled his pants and boxers clean off.

"Well it looks like you are too excited to even sleep." Taichi said with another broad grin, Yamato gave him a flush glare.

"Well if you wer-Ah!" The blond gave another gasp when sudden heat engulfed his member. Wide blue eyes looked down to see the other already bobbing his head up and down. The sheets covered him partially, so he couldn't see the other's facial expression, but he could tell that Taichi was beyond pleased.

Those chocolate eyes twinkling with mischief at him.

 _*Why you dirty little bastard.*_ The band leader flushed, but at the same time the same smirk from before returned to his lips.

Yamato could see the wild brown hair move in sync as his boyfriend pleased his outer organ.

"S-Shit...!" The blond gasped, feeling the familiar spread of knots in stomach area, but before that could be released. Taichi removed his mouth from the member.

Yamato sat right up, glaring at Taichi. Not only does Taichi have the nerves to give him a blow job, but he doesn't finish it and leave him in this state!?

"Is that's all you wanted to do?!" The band leader asked, momentarily forgetting he no longer had pants covering his crotch.

Brown eyes situated themselves on the large member with a large grin. "Nope."

"Then what?"

His answer was given when the other removed his shirt, revealing the toned body from the soccer workouts. Thin and lean, just like how a soccer player is usually supposed to be according to the magazines.

Goodness... Taichi has an amazing and well tone body, it's practically ridiculous!

His eyes trailed down that slightly muscled body until he landed on his now bare hips as the shorter male took off his own articles of clothing. Yamato was so enthralled with his boyfriend's body that he almost forgot the reason why his boyfriend was doing this in the first place.

That was until Yamato felt the other shifted on top of his waist. "This is what I was wanting to do." The darker male said huskily before dropping down on the other's length.

"Freaken! Goodness Sake! Taichi!" The band leader hissed at the pressured heat of the other making his shut his eyes tight. But it turns out the other winced too, feeling the almost dry penetration.

He grunted sourly, holding onto the sheets tightly in his hands. Where all the same a single tear dropped from his eye. "S-Sorry..."

Yamato, bit his lip, seeing the face of the other. His brows soften slightly, making him move one of his hands to touch his boyfriend's right clenched one. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... just give me a moment..." Taichi said wincing again, trying to adjust to his boyfriend's large size inside of him. He may have already had sex with the blonde before, but a dry fuck isn't such a good idea, especially with Yamato's size.

Blue eyes met brown ones, but he didn't stay put when he reached up to Taichi's face, he wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck before bringing him down to steal a kiss. The other eyes widened massively, but had instantly relaxed.

"Go down slowly..." Yamato whispered removing himself the other's lips, simultaneously moving his long fingers down the athlete's formed back and down to Taichi's curved hips.

"Always trying to go there aren't you?" Taichi smirked, the tears lessened as the pain started to edge away. Almost like if Yamato had magic fingers. The blond smirked, before pressing those fingers against his hip skin.

Taking his boyfriend's advice Taichi pushed his body down slowly on his boyfriend's member, wincing a bit as he arched down.

One hand removed from under his hips and caressed his face gently.

"Careful…" Yamato whispered, rubbing the tears away from his face.

Taichi shut his eyes tightly, but with some effort managed to reach all the way to the bottom.

But even so, the burning pain lingered there a bit.

But thankfully Yamato had enough patience and a tolerance of a turtle while he waited. A few seconds passed as Taichi finally opened his chocolate eyes at the band player.

"Ready?" The male on the bottom asked, the tight sensation almost killing him.

"Move..." The brunet breathed.

Yamato made no haste in pulling out his length out of Taichi's entrance before sliding it back inside. Earning him a small breathy moan from his boyfriend. He started at a slow pace, regardless if Taichi got to use to it, his stupid impatience made it a dry penetration. Taichi closed his eyes slightly, but also worked alongside it, as he used his long legs to push himself up and down on the band leader's large member.

The brunet gave another gasp when the other tightened the grip on his hips and helped with the rhythm. It felt freaken amazing...

"Yama..." He gasped, leaning in, those long pale hands trailed upwards now on the small of his back while the band leader continued to keep his pace inside of him.

The sensation was a mix of partial pain and pleasure, but the brunet didn't care while the other now start to quicken his pace.

"Y-Yamato!"

"Almost... almost there..." The blond answered, his face scrunching up as the knots returned in his abdominal area.

He was... He-

The release was quick, as the sperm entered inside the other efficiently. Taichi wasn't far behind before he too released his own hold. The other practically fell limp in Yamato's arms.

"O-Oi..." Yamato started, but when he tried to shift the shorter one off of him, it turned out that Taichi already had passed out.

An irritated look glowed on the paler male's face, when he pushed the other off of him, making him land besides the taller male. _*Figures...*_

Well at least he didn't pass out during sex...

Yamato let loose a loud sigh before bring the sheets up to their bodies and laid back.

 _*Yeah he tries to get me to pass out...*_ He thought bemused, considering that the plan backfired. Though...

His pale hand reached towards Taichi's sweaty face, brushing a messy strand out of the other's cute face. He always a goofball even when he sleeps...

A faint smile appeared over his face. Yup...

But Taichi is still his goofball...

...

Well that's that people I hope you guys enjoyed the lemon. I haven't written yaoi in such a long time that I almost forgot what words to really use XD

But anyways that's not the point, considering these guy's characters I feel like there would be a tiny bit of humor in between. And I wanted to keep them in character as well. So yeah…

LOL

Well that's about it. Hope to see you guys in the next chapter ^^


End file.
